Et bonjour à toi l'artiste
|year=1975 |semiplace= |semipoints= |position=4th |points=91 |previous=Sans toi |next=Un, Deux, Trois }} Et bonjour à toi l'artiste was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1975 in Stockholm performed by Nicole Rieu. It was performed 3rd following Ireland and preceding Germany. At the close of voting, it finished in 4th place with 91 points. Lyrics French= Et bonjour à toi, l'artiste de n'importe où Qui fait les jours gais ou tristes, toi qui changes tout Tu nous offres la musique comme un cadeau Toi, le magicien des temps nouveaux Et bonjour à toi, le peintre de la lumière Qui connaît toutes les teintes de l'univers Tu vas faire de l'an deux mille un millénaire Le plus beau de l'histoire de la terre (Il est temps) d'acheter des couleurs (Il est temps) de te mettre au labeur (Il est temps) Toi, le compositeur De te donner de tout ton cœur (Il est temps) Et si tu commençais (Maintenant) Demain tout serait prêt (Il est temps) Tu fais ce qui te plaît Prends tout ton temps (Mais ne le prends pas trop, s'il te plaît) Et bonjour à toi, l'artiste, le grand auteur Le brillant illusioniste, le célèbre acteur Tu vas nous changer le monde, tu vas chanter Pour nous faire oublier le passé (Il est temps) d'acheter des couleurs (Il est temps) de te mettre au labeur (Il est temps) Toi, le compositeur De te donner de tout ton cœur (Il est temps) Et si tu commençais (Maintenant) Demain tout serait prêt (Il est temps) Tu fais ce qui te plaît Prends tout ton temps Prends tout ton temps (Il est temps) d'acheter des couleurs (Il est temps) de te mettre au labeur (Il est temps) Toi, le compositeur De te donner de tout ton cœur (Il est temps) Et si tu commençais (Maintenant) Demain tout serait prêt (Il est temps) Tu fais ce qui te plaît Prends tout ton temps (Il est temps) d'acheter des couleurs (Il est temps) de te mettre au labeur (Il est temps) Toi, le compositeur De te donner de tout ton cœur (Il est temps) |-| Translation= And a good day to you, artist from no matter where Who makes the days happy or sad, you who changes all You offer us music like a present You, magician of the new times And good morning to you, painter of the light Who knows all the colours of the universe You're going to make from the year two thousand The most beautiful millennium in the world's history (It's time) to buy colours (It's time) to begin the work (It's time) You, the composer To give all your heart (It's time) And if you begin (Now) Tomorrow it'll be ready (It's time) You do what you want Take all your time (But don't take too much, please) And good morning to you, artist, the great author The brilliant illusionist, the famous actor You're going to change the world for us, you're going to sing To make us forget the past (It's time) to buy colours (It's time) to begin the work (It's time) You, the composer To give all your heart (It's time) And if you begin (Now) Tomorrow it'll be ready (It's time) You do what you want Take all your time (Take all your time) (It's time) to buy colours (It's time) to begin the work (It's time) You, the composer To give all your heart (It's time) And if you begin (Now) Tomorrow it'll be ready (It's time) You do what you want Take all your time (It's time) to buy colours (It's time) to begin the work (It's time) You, the composer To give all your heart (It's time) Videos Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1975 Category:20th Century Eurovision